<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands to Yourself by Cinnamon_Cop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053536">Hands to Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop'>Cinnamon_Cop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, And he gets flirty with Than, Aphrodite appears too for a split second, Ares makes an appearance, Because what are my fics without it, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Thanatos, But definitely not at Than, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, For a while but it gets better, Gentle Sex, I lack in this area after all so I need to redeem myself, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm talking about Zagreus here, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Marking, Okay I'll stop now, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Protectiveness, Size Difference, Squint and you'll miss it, Sweet, Than is confused and doesn't like his situation, Than is insecure, Than is taller basically, Than is uncomfortable, Tiny top rights for Zag huh, Top Zagreus, Yeah it's happening, Zag gets all pissy, Zag is there to help, boy do I have a treat for you, boyfriends being soft, he mad, just a smidge, just slight, oh yeah, soft, you know me by now, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus has been noticing that Than returned home looking slightly frustrated and deep in thought since a while ago, so he decides to ask what the cause of his lover's troubles could be. He doesn't expect Than to tell him immediately, but Death Incarnate will (eventually) surely open up to him as always, after all. So the prince will give the older time.</p><p>The answer he gets, however, makes Zagreus wonder if battling the cocky God of War for the sake of teaching him some manners and rules about personal space would, or would not be, a wise choice on his part.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands to Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆Please check out my Twitter!!☆</p><p>NOTE TO ANY ARTIST OUT THERE: If you feel inspired in any way to draw by my works, /please/ don't hesitate to do it! Omg, I would /love/ to see anyone draw anything based on my writing! If you post it on Twitter, tag me please, I wanna see it! My username is @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)!</p><p>So, this time around, since I haven't done a good ol' Bottom Than fic in a while, I will go for a headcanon where Than gets hit on a lot by Ares when he interacts with the War God over on the surface. I will go into more detail about the circumstances which led to this particular situation in the story itself, so you'll get more proper context there- I apologize if anything is OOC, I am really trying to stick to the canon behavior of the characters, so I hope I am doing okay so far! Also, I would like to officially thank my bby @csili_23 for helping me out with figuring a good approach to this particular fic on Discord! Thank you, hon! uwu</p><p>REMINDER: If you have any suggestions for these two, write them down in the comments below for me to check out and choose from! Thank you for reading my works and let's buckle up, guys! I hope whatever I'll do here makes sense haha;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The mighty Gods of Olympus have a penchant for easily getting bored.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their lives (despite them being constantly praised and worshipped by the feeble mortals on the surface) are rather dull and uninteresting for the majority of the time. Certainly, feasts organized by Dionysus (in which Apollo participates as the main musician) lighten up the mood considerably, but it's always been nothing but a temporary solution considering how quickly (and chaotically) they end. The drunken god tries his best to maintain a positive atmosphere devoid of conflict on their luxurious mountaintop, but anyone would lose their glee after too many events of the same type being organized in a row, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As such, it is no wonder why some of the Olympians took an interest in messing with their newly discovered relative down beneath the surface.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, I am certain you can pull this off, dearest! Just think about it- The little godling is prone to getting fired up when it comes to matters regarding his silent, gloomy pair whom he utterly adores, so you making an effort to add to that fire would certainly make a difference in his behavior! Imagine how much of your beloved devastation he will cause down there as compensation considering he wouldn't be able to fight you personally. Exactly what you love to see, don't you, Ares?" Aphrodite purred, a mischievous smile gracing her lips as she explained her plans to the (rather intrigued) God of War facing her. Ares, who had been looking for a new way to entertain himself ever since the war in the mortal world came to an end, hummed deeply in thought as he twirled a blade in his hands, turning the idea Aphrodite proposed around on all sides in his mind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It did sound like one that would yield very promising results, after all. Zagreus, as far as Ares has known him, has a tendency to lose his cool easily and it usually ends up with hundreds of shades getting decimated for simply being in his way when he does his job. The death the prince of the Underworld deals had always pleased the Olympian, so Ares wouldn't be opposed to seeing more of it happen in larger quantities anytime soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Especially not for such a small price.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"It is true he would need an outlet for his beautiful rage if I attempt what you are suggesting, my Lady Aphrodite. I am not opposed to the thought and I sincerely thank you for your suggestion. Although, I find myself wondering..." Ares paused, raising his gaze which was pointed at the blade in his hands to meet Aphrodite's playful one, his tone genuinely curious, "What reason could you have for coming up with such an idea in the first place?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aphrodite giggled, amused by the man's confusion. "My, you should know me by now, dearest~ Let's just say I love adding some trouble in the path of every pair...♡"</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Since a couple of weeks ago, Thanatos returned home looking upset.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus didn't understand what the issue with his lover could be, but he certainly wasn't keen on seeing the older god feel like so. It wasn't unusual, Thanatos was known for his gloomy nature and lack of communication skills, but the prince knew that Death Incarnate wasn't always the way he was perceived as by others. Zagreus knew him best, after all.</p><p> </p><p>But even he couldn't tell what the problem was this time around.</p><p> </p><p>There are times when Thanatos faces difficulties in his jobs on the surface. It happens, considering the souls of the departed are not an easy thing to deal with in the slightest. If those situations occur, Than would come home simply looking tired, after which he would proceed telling Zag about it (because the youth would ask him lots of questions) and the prince would hold him close so it would be easier for the elder to have some rest in the comfort of Zagreus' chambers. Thanatos always seemed much better after a nap in his lover's warm embrace, but as of late, things changed in a way that made Zagreus feel concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Now, when Than is coming home, he seems... <em>frustrated</em>, somehow. As if he was dealing with an issue he had no solution to. Zagreus tried to ask him about it subtly a couple of times (which happened to not be subtle in the slightest, actually), but Death Incarnate didn't seem eager to answer to his questions, avoiding the subject as best he could, looking slightly embarrassed about it, too. The prince wondered what could get his stoic pair to act in such ways, though he knew better than to press the matter further when Thanatos clearly said no.</p><p> </p><p>However, as time passed, Than became more and more uncomfortable. Zagreus couldn't help but show and express his concern for his beloved as much as he could, especially when the elder would even <em>flinch</em> at times when the prince would attempt to touch him. Thanatos looked on edge, slightly jumpy too, and Zagreus was determined to figure out what was wrong with the man no matter what. </p><p> </p><p>So, when Than stopped by last, the youth asked him again. "Than, seriously, you're making me worry... You haven't been acting like yourself for a while and I am starting to believe you don't like me touching you anymore, either. What's wrong, love? You know you can always talk to me if something is troubling you..." Zag muttered in a reassuring tone, looking up at his floating lover, the older man having his golden eyes pinned on the currents of the River Styx in front of them. They were spending their time on the West balcony, Thanatos' usual (and favorite) spot in the house, and Zagreus was leaning against the railing as he eyed Death Incarnate silently, waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Than didn't say anything at first, though he did visibly tense a little when the matter was brought up once again. A bit of a blush crept up on his pale cheeks, which made Zagreus raise an eyebrow questioningly as the older god fiddled with the handle of his scythe slightly awkwardly.<em> Gods, how serious is it, even?</em></p><p> </p><p>"I... Zag, listen-" Thanatos began, obviously lost on how to begin talking about this whole mess he currently found himself in as he looked at his beloved. Oh, how could he even tell Zagreus about it? The guilt is eating him alive! Zagreus, to his credit, was patient with Than, just as he promised he will always be, a long time ago. The prince tilted his head and, after a few more minutes, Thanatos decided it was time to talk about his troubles once and for all with the one he loved the most, mentally praying that Zagreus wouldn't take it the wrong way. He had been avoiding the subject for long enough and if he doesn't talk with anyone about it, Than fears he will go <em>insane.</em> "It's just... Lord Ares has been acting rather <em>strange</em> since a while ago and I find myself unable to understand what the reason behind it could be." He muttered, tone small and barely audible if Zag wasn't focusing on it like a lion keeping its ears peeled for its prey's footsteps.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus frowned in confusion. Ares? What would his violent, conflictual cousin even have to do with Thanatos' current mood? "Strange? In what way do you mean?" He asked, to which Thanatos averted his gaze, sighing as his shoulders slumped a tad. "He... he's rather <em>touchy</em>, whenever we meet. I don't know what's gotten into him, but he has been showering me with praise regarding my job or my looks and he keeps trying to get close to me and I..." He stopped, wondering if he should proceed or not. Zagreus was already looking at him with wider eyes, having straightened his pose from where he was leaning against the railing lazily before, brows furrowed tight at this new piece of information.</p><p> </p><p>"And you what, Than?" Zagreus murmured, trying to tune down the rage that attempted to creep in his tone, waiting for Thanatos to clarify. The elder stood silent for a while, feeling as if he would be extremely vulnerable if he told everything to Zagreus, but, after some careful consideration... he found that he didn't mind it. Especially since he knew he could always trust Zagreus with anything. </p><p> </p><p>"...<em>I didn't like it.</em>" Thanatos strongly declared, a slight pang of fear in his tone nonetheless. He was genuine with what he said, because he never appreciated it when anyone other than Zag would try to touch him, after all. But now, he was worried Zagreus may not believe him, worried the prince would think Thanatos is betraying his trust since he spends a lot of time on the surface and away from the house in general. What if Zag gets the wrong idea now? "I never enjoy getting touched by others besides you, Zagreus... I don't trust anyone else with it, either. Please, <em>you have to believe me</em>. I swear, I have no clue as to why Lord Ares is doing it, but I... <em>I really wish he would stop</em>." Than explained, not daring to look his lover in the eye since he was afraid of the way Zagreus may be eyeing him right now. After all, he could already <em>feel</em> the rage Zagreus was being filled by.</p><p> </p><p>However, what Thanatos didn't know was that Zagreus wasn't mad at him, but at the man having the <em>audacity</em> to touch Death Incarnate in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>For a while, Zagreus didn't say anything, but anyone could tell he was fuming on the inside because of his fury. He knew for a fact Than would never lie to him, so the pure anger he felt right now was entirely directed at Ares and <em>no one else but him</em>. He knows offering Than proper comfort should be his priority right now, yet first... Zagreus wants to know <em>exactly</em> what happened. <em>In great detail.</em> "...What did he do to you, sweetheart?" The prince asked, his tone oddly calm despite the way he was clenching his fists at his sides or the way his feet were now properly flaming, possibly burning holes in the expensive carpet below. Hopefully it's fireproof. The use of the pet name brought a small sense of ease to the older god, because he took it as a sign the prince was not angry at him, at least. Thanatos pondered on whether or not he should say anything else considering Zagreus looked like he was just about to murder someone in extremely horrible ways, but now that he started, it would be wise not to bring the discussion to a halt. Lest he wants the youth to suspect him of betrayal, in case he isn't already. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blood and Darkness, curse his insecurity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now that the issue was brought up, Thanatos could clearly recall the latest meeting he had with the God of War.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ares was (strangely enough) waiting for him at the gates of the Underworld, brandishing one of his favorite swords, not seeming to mind the cold temperature outside. When Than showed up, the Olympian offered him a confident smirk, after which he greeted him, "Good day to you, Death." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos, not wishing to be impolite, replied curtly. "Good day, Lord Ares." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ares hummed, "You seem awfully tense upon seeing me. I don't understand why, since I have been nothing but kind to you. It would've been a grave error on my part to disrespect someone as elegant and skilled as you, after all." The taller man chuckled, already taking steps closer to Thanatos, Death Incarnate doing his best not to try and back away already. He wasn't afraid of Ares, but he certainly didn't want the god to touch him once again. "I trust you had a pleasant trip to the surface? The war died down, yet you still have so much work left to do... A shame, is it not? That you cannot relax, possibly enjoy a glass of ambrosia..." he trailed off, toe to toe (not really since Thanatos was floating) with the shorter god as he raised a hand to trace Than's cheek with the backs of his fingers. "Perhaps with someone who wishes you nothing but well."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos felt the urge to hiss, but he bit it down, not willing to earn himself the contempt of the War God. It would be unwise, even if every fiber of his being was screaming at him to shift and escape this utterly awkward situation. "I will have to kindly refuse, my Lord. I have important matters to attend to, as you are well aware." Thanatos tried to excuse himself, but Ares didn't seem keen on letting him go just like that. When Death Incarnate tried to float past him, Ares reached out and took a hold of the man's wrist, stopping him in his tracks and dragging him back, pinning him against the base of a column nearby. Thanatos frowned, to which Ares smirked again. "My, you must be in quite the rush. I am not done with you yet, Death. After all, mortals usually say that War and Death go hand and in hand, do they not?" The Olympian hummed, a hand coming to rest on Than's hip in a way that made the shorter glare icily at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos wasn't going to put up with it. Every single touch from Ares felt wrong and like it clearly didn't belong on his body, so Death (despite feeling anxious about the consequences that would result from his actions) hissed in a low tone, "I said I have matters to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." And with those words, Thanatos shifted away from Ares' grasp before the God of War could say anything else, leaving Ares alone as the snow above began falling.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ares couldn't help but laugh. This was absolutely perfect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Back to the present, Death Incarnate began explaining. "It's... sometimes, he would just brush his fingers against my cheek or kiss the back of my hand while he tells me how '<em>efficient</em>' I am at my job." As he said those words, Thanatos never once looked at Zagreus properly, still feeling as if this entire mess was primarily caused by him despite him doing nothing but tending to his duties, as usual. "Other times, he would try to corner me for more contact and place his hands on my hips or my sides, but I immediately shift away whenever he does so. That's... pretty much it. Though, that doesn't mean I am any less uncomfortable..." Death Incarnate stated, matter-of-factly. When Zagreus didn't say anything once more, Than stumbled to explain himself, feeling as if it was his fault all of this happened, his fault that Zagreus was currently upset. "It's not what you think, Zag-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>It's not at all your fault, Thanatos.</em>" Zagreus interrupted, his tone shifting to a gentle one, this time around. He could tell what the older god was thinking, after all. Thanatos' nerves were surely in overdrive, but he stood silent, waiting for the prince's input. He knew that whenever Zag used his full name, it meant the youth was serious, so all he could do was listen, for now. "Please, love, don't you <em>dare</em> think so even for a second. Ares... <em>he has no right laying a single finger on you</em>. Even more so without your permission. I don't understand what is going on through his mind, but if he craves a fight... <em>I will give him one to remember.</em>" Zagreus hissed, to which Thanatos couldn't help but feel his dead heart shudder.</p><p> </p><p>The elder found it both extremely endearing and utterly worrisome that the prince was willing to battle someone as vicious as Ares for his sake, so he shook his head, trying to convince Zagreus to not act rash for once in his life. "It wouldn't be the best idea to attempt that, Zag. Lord Ares is violent and unpredictable and he would most likely go all out against you, too, knowing his thirst for victory. Don't worry about me... I just hope you know my affection towards you shall never change because of this. I want to make it as clear as possible that I do not feel any sort of attraction towards him, either." Thanatos stated, finally looking at Zagreus properly, uncertainty in his golden eyes as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus wanted to tear Ares apart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>However, comforting his lover and easing his worries was far more important to the prince than battling his bloodthirsty cousin, for the time being. He reached a hand out and gently took a hold of Than's own bare one, coaxing the taller into landing properly on the ground before bringing it up to his lips and kissing the back of it softly. "I understand, my love. Don't worry, really. I didn't think for even a moment that you would try to leave my side for the sake of being with Ares, okay? I trust you, Than." The youth murmured, making Thanatos sigh softly, the taller man feeling slightly better, at least. "And now... <em>I want to erase all of the touches he ever left on you, too.</em> Replace them with my own, the ones <em>supposed</em> to be on your skin. Would you let me do that, sweetheart? Would you let me make love to you?" Zagreus murmured, leaning in and kissing Than's cheek gently, making the elder flush at both his words and his actions.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos thought about it for a bit. He still had work to do soon, but after everything he had been through, he... <em>did</em> crave to spend some quality time with Zagreus. They have been away from each other for a while, after all, and Thanatos cannot deny he, too, has needs. Just like Zag certainly does, if the way the prince was trying to woo him was anything to go by. "You're getting sappy, Zagreus." Thanatos joked, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Zagreus laughed. "However, I <em>do</em> want you to do... all that." Than muttered in return, to which it was Zagreus' turn to smirk. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Leave it to me.</em>"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes later, Zagreus managed to drag Thanatos off to his bedchambers, albeit through a long series of messy kisses and tugging at each other's clothes. Luckily for them, no one else was currently inside the main halls of the House of Hades, so their touching went unnoticed, much to Thanatos' delight. It wasn't that he didn't want people to know about his relationship with Zagreus (especially since pretty much everyone inside the house as well on Olympus already knew), but he just wasn't the type for public displays of affection given his tendency to be more private.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus gently tugged him inside the chambers, eager to get Thanatos out of his clothes. The prince broke the kiss they were currently engaged in to smile reassuringly at his lover, Death Incarnate panting softly as the youth spoke, "I am so happy to have you in my life, Than... I hope you are aware of it, love." Zag hummed, leaning up and pecking Than's lips again sweetly. Thanatos flushed, unsure of what to say, instead just settling for letting himself be pushed down onto the mattress of Zag's bed, golden eyes averting their gaze once again. Zagreus knew his lover wasn't good with compliments, so he chuckled softly, hands working on undoing Than's golden collar and his chiton. </p><p> </p><p>He found he still has no goddamn clue how his lover's jewelry works.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos chuckled softly in amusement when Zag fiddled with the clasps of the collar, motioning him to wait as he got to work on undoing them himself. Once the collar was open, Zagreus pulled it off from Than's neck and discarded it on the ground besides the bed, leaning down and placing loving kisses along the column of the man's throat as he used a hand to gently push Thanatos' legs open and slot himself between them. Thanatos (who may look dominant and cold to others) was actually pretty submissive in bed, but that... that may also just be because the one touching him is Zagreus. And he loves feeling the prince's warm caress against his skin, be it clothed or bare.</p><p> </p><p>He much prefers the latter, though.</p><p> </p><p>"Zag..." Thanatos murmured, tilting his head back against the pillows to give Zagreus more room to work with as the youth kissed and nipped at the skin on his neck. Zagreus hummed in reply, his hands caressing Than's sides almost reverently as he worked on sliding the chiton off his lover's body, making Than flush again at the way he was being exposed in front of him. Whenever this occurred, Than had a tendency to begin feeling insecure, and now, with what happened with Ares on the surface, his anxieties doubled in size. So he found himself saying out loud, "I don't understand what Lord Ares would see special in me... I am nothing worthy of the praise he gave me." Death Incarnate murmured. In return, Zagreus froze from head to toe as if he had been shocked by something, only to then raise his head from Than's neck and eye the older man with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Than... <em>What are you even saying?</em>" The prince huffed, placing the chiton he managed to get off the taller down at the side of the bed with the collar. </p><p> </p><p>"I just don't feel like I <em>deserve</em> any of this... <em>or you, for that matter.</em>" Thanatos replied, allowing his feelings to bleed through fully. Zagreus shook his head immediately, cupping Than's face gently as he stared into the man's eyes with nothing but love and affection, sighing. "Than, if anyone here doesn't deserve someone, it's <em>me</em> when it comes to you. If you still think you aren't special... I will take the time to let you know how much you mean to me, love." He promised, determination in his tone, Thanatos sighing again as he laid his head back down on the pillows properly. He knew he wouldn't be able to sway Zagreus' decision, so all he could do was go along with it, as embarrassed as it may make him be.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus took off Than's leg armor and slid the male's pants off as well before he pulled back for a moment to get started on his own clothing. Thanatos couldn't help the way his eyes roamed the prince's muscular and toned frame as the youth took off his clothes piece by piece, though he ended up flushing in embarrassment when Zagreus caught him staring and offered him a smirk in return. Now that they were both in their underwear, Zagreus slotted himself between Than's legs once more and nuzzled against his lover's neck happily, taking in his scent and kissing at the skin a little. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Thanatos..." Zagreus began, and Than could already anticipate the flood of compliments <em>that</em> will be followed by.</p><p> </p><p>"You're beautiful..." Zag said, starting to trail kisses along Than's jaw and neck, leaving a few marks behind in his wake. His hands were toying with Thanatos' chest, making the elder groan softly as the prince pinched and twisted the perky buds there, Zagreus continuing, "You're smart, sweet, gentle and kind and I feel blessed to have you at my side..." The smaller hummed, Thanatos shuddering as his chest was still being bothered in such wonderful ways, not to mention the fact that Zagreus began grinding against him, their hips coming together deliciously. </p><p> </p><p>"You're everything I could ever wish for and I hope you understand it, Than. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am today and a lot of things in this house would certainly be way different..." Zagreus insisted, letting go of Thanatos' chest as he trailed kisses and nips along his lover's abs in return, following the happy trail there with his tongue. Thanatos took a shuddering breath, not daring to look at Zagreus as the prince kissed his hip shortly after, hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Than's underwear with a purr, "Can I take these off?"</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos huffed, nodding as he placed an arm over his eyes, making everything go black for a while. This way, he couldn't see the face Zagreus was making, so he could just focus on the man's words and touches instead. Zagreus did as he said he would, taking off Than's underwear and leaving the elder bare, Than's hardened length bobbing slightly as it was released from its confines, curving prettily towards the male's abs. "<em>Blood and Darkness, Than</em>... you're so, <em>so</em> gorgeous, my love." Zag hummed sweetly, Thanatos shakily panting as the youth leaned down, placing his face between Than's legs.</p><p> </p><p>Zag's hands rested on Thanatos' thighs, massaging them gently, tracing the muscle adoringly as Thanatos groaned once again. Than's thighs have always been sensitive despite how strong they were and Zagreus often found himself wondering how it would feel to have his head crushed between them, truly. After all, he doesn't doubt his lover would be able to do that. "You're so strong and capable, too... So good at every single thing you do, it makes me wonder just how much effort you put in your work all this time." Zagreus praised again, smirking when Thanatos' member twitched in reply, leaking in a needy fashion over Death Incarnate's abdomen. Zag knew that whenever Than was praised for his work, he would feel all soft and happy, because it wasn't often his efforts were appreciated by anyone. Maybe Hades did from time to time, but besides him and Zagreus, no one mentioned it much.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos was getting really worked up by then, but Zagreus was taking his time. The prince leaned his face near the inside of Than's thigh and suddenly, he bit into the flesh there, causing Thanatos to jolt and moan, moving his arm away from his face to stare down at his lover. Zagreus sucked on the spot for a while, leaving behind a pretty, dark bruise before he looked over at Than's flushed face, chuckling. "That made you show me your face, haha... Got you, beautiful." He smirked, Thanatos huffing in reply.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Just... Come on, Zagreus.<em> I need you...</em> What <em>are</em> you waiting for?"  Death Incarnate found himself saying, to which Zagreus widened his eyes in surprise before grinning bright, nodding eagerly. Thanatos laid back down on the bed slowly as Zag moved to retrieve the small, pocket-sized bottle of oil he kept beneath the bed for these occasions, returning shortly afterwards and resuming his position down between Than's legs. Thanatos hummed, "Why are you staying down there...?" </p><p> </p><p>"I enjoy the view." Zagreus teased, making Thanatos groan in embarrassment, but he didn't argue since Zag would win anyway. Than was utterly powerless in the face of his prince, after all. </p><p> </p><p>Zag coated the fingers of his right hand with the oil, rubbing them together to warm it up so it wouldn't be uncomfortable and cold for Than. Even though he knew Than was naturally cold, Zagreus was also highly aware of his beloved's liking towards warmth, knowing how Than was always enjoying cuddling with him. As he did so, Zag leaned down and placed small kisses along the underside of Than's shaft, smiling when Thanatos shuddered and gasped, shushing him and telling him to relax so things would go smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus used his free hand to stroke Than's cock slowly, two of his fingers rubbing against the older god's entrance all the while, tracing the rim and trying to get it to ease up a notch. Than was usually tense at first, which was the case now as well, but after a bit more of these ministrations, he slowly relaxed. Zagreus rewarded him by taking the head of his length inside his hot mouth, swirling his tongue around it, dipping the tip into the slit and making Thanatos moan in return. As he did so, Zagreus sneaked one finger inside of Than, making the taller's toes curl, another choked gasp leaving his lips. "<em>Zag...!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus hummed around Thanatos' cock as he began taking more and more of it into his mouth, going as low as he could. Luckily for him, his gag reflex was nonexistent, so he was able to take Than all the way to the hilt, his nose hitting the neat patch of silver hair resting at the base, earning himself a deep moan from Thanatos, who was having a hard time keeping himself composed. Zag didn't move for the time being, just keeping Than's dick buried down his throat as he worked his finger inside of the elder, adding a second one shortly afterwards and spreading them to get Than ready for more.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos was a heated, panting mess. He felt pleasure crawling along his spine, all around his body, down to the very tips of his fingers and toes, but Zagreus wasn't giving up. The prince eagerly worked more fingers inside Thanatos instead, beginning to bob his head along Than's length, making the taller grip at the headboard with one hand, the other resting on Zag's head and gripping at his messy, black hair. "Z-Za- <em>aah... Zagreus!</em> <em>Blood and Darkness, h-hold up!</em>" Than called out, making Zag freeze, slowly pulling off and stopping the movements of his wrist as well, eyeing his lover in confusion. "Did I do something wrong, Than?" Zagreus murmured, his voice slightly strained from having had his throat stuffed full not even three seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos shook his head, face flushed as he panted for breath. He could feel himself throbbing for his release, but... "I... <em>I want to cum with you inside me... So hurry up and take me already.</em>" He said, averting his gaze. Zagreus blinked like a deer in the headlights for a bit, surprised at hearing Than be so bold before flushing deep red, grinning happily. "S-Sure thing~" He said and Thanatos smiled softly at him, amused at how Zagreus could shift from being all hot and needy to being embarrassed and cute at just a moment's notice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gods, he loves him so much.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zag pulled his fingers out of Than slowly, wiping them clean of oil against the sheets before shuffling closer, once again finding himself between Than's invitingly open legs. Thanatos hummed, Zagreus smiling as he leaned down and kissed him deeply, lining himself up with the taller's prepped entrance before placing his hands on his lover's hips, pushing in slowly. Thanatos moaned in their kiss as Zagreus filled him up inch by inch, wrapping his legs around Zag's hips to keep him close as he was allowed time to adjust.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus pulled away from their kiss to bite and lick at Than's throat again, purring out, "<em>I love you... I love you so much.</em>" Thanatos flushed deeply, before croaking out, "<em>I love you too, Zag...</em>" for which he was rewarded with Zagreus beginning to move. Zag started slow, enjoying the drag of his length against Than's sensitive, velvety walls to the max before gradually speeding up, the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Thanatos' moans and their heated breaths combined filling Zagreus' chambers, resounding off the walls. The moans and groans Than (who was usually really silent) let out were driving Zagreus <em>crazy</em>, the prince wrapping his arms around Than's middle while Thanatos wrapped his own around Zagreus' neck, the two of them staying as close as physically possible as Zag continued fucking into his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"So good... <em>So good, Than</em>... You're doing wonderful, sweetheart... I hope you- <em>nngh!</em> k-know that...!" Zagreus praised, Thanatos shuddering and moaning as he leaned up closer to bite and kiss Zag's neck in return, his length being squeezed and rubbed deliciously as it was trapped between their bodies. If Zagreus was going to leave markings all over on him (which Thanatos secretly <em>adored</em>), then Than had every right to do the reverse, too. It's only fair.</p><p> </p><p>The bite elicited a deep groan of enjoyment from Zagreus, who sped up his thrusts, angling his hips enough to nail Thanatos' prostate head on with each movement he made. Thanatos threw his head back on the pillows with a loving moan, his white, silky hair haloing around it as he said Zagreus' name like some sort of soft mantra, Zag praising him all over again as they kept going.</p><p> </p><p>Considering the previous stimulus added up to the current one, it wasn't a wonder that Than was worked up enough to come just a few moments afterwards. He arched his back elegantly, his chest gluing to Zagreus' as he moaned, Zag moaning lowly as well as he watched the elder come undone in front of his very eyes, spilling between their bodies. Zagreus fucked Thanatos through his orgasm, feeling the way the man spasmed and clenched around his member, only to then snap his hips forward hard and come as well, letting his load fill Than up with a shout of the other man's name. </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos panted heatedly as he tried coming down from his high, his long legs slowly unwrapping from Zagreus' hips to allow the prince to pull out and go get something to clean the two of them up. As much as he wanted to get back to work, Thanatos was too tired and worn out to do so, so he will indulge in some warm cuddling with Zagreus, as much of a sin as it may be.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus was more than happy to see Than not seeming eager to leave just yet, sliding under the covers with him as soon as he was done cleaning the two of them up to the best of his capabilities. He pulled Than close to him, enveloping the man in his warm embrace, Than nuzzling into him happily as Zagreus kissed the top of his head and stroked his back comfortingly. They enjoyed the silence for a while, before Zagreus spoke up, tone slightly worried, "Hey, Than...?" He called, to which Thanatos replied with a small, tired '<em>hmm?</em>' "What are you going to do when Ares comes by next? I want you to know I will have a word with him as soon as possible, for sure. He <em>can't</em> touch my lover and expect to get away with it, okay? No matter how much of a big, mean god he thinks he is. I, too, am a god, after all." Zagreus huffed, his anger returning even though he was still blissed out from having done what he did.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos sighed. "I am not sure what I'll do... but I still don't think you getting him mad would be a good idea, Zag." He muttered, closing his eyes and giving into the feeling of Zagreus' warmth all around him, tangling his legs with the prince's flaming ones beneath the covers.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus growled, "Next time you see him, I want you to tell him something for me, just in case I don't get to him before that." Thanatos hummed in question again, to which Zagreus smiled. "<em>Hands to yourself</em>." He said, and Thanatos laughed, to which Zag laughed softly too. That would surely be strange coming from someone like him, but then again, Zagreus is right. Thanatos has to take a stand about it, as much as he fears the consequences. Maybe if he lets Hades know, too, the master of the house could help?</p><p> </p><p>Deciding not to dwell much on it, Thanatos kissed Zagreus gently. "Thank you, Zag... for everything." He murmured, Zagreus telling him not to worry about it, that it's his job as a good lover and so on. Things that Thanatos heard only half of, because he drifted into sleep before Zagreus could finish his speech about the duties of a romantic partner and how important they are. Zagreus smiled fondly before he, too, went to sleep, content with holding his lover close, safe within his arms.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The fact that a few days later almost all of the enemies waiting for Zagreus were exterminated at top speed and in gruesome ways was no mystery to anyone. The prince managed to find Ares and question the Olympian about his interactions with Thanatos, threatening to battle him if he doesn't back off from his beloved. Ares offered him a deep chuckle, amused and intrigued by how full of delicious rage Zagreus was, before he explained to the prince that it was all nothing but a joke meant to coax exactly this sort of reaction from him.</p><p> </p><p>"And you thought touching my lover would be the best way to make me more efficient with killing?! What sort of stupid logic is that?!" Zagreus growled angrily, making Ares laugh again in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"It worked, did it not? Look at all the carnage you left behind you, my kin. Dare I say, I am honestly proud." The God of War praised, not that Zagreus cared much. He was glaring at Ares' communication bubble, certainly still pissed off. "You look like you have something more to say to me. What is it, my death dealer?" The Olympian asked, genuinely curious.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus slammed his sword into the face of a freshly incoming numbskull before hissing out, knowing Ares will know for sure what he is referring to, "<em>Hands to yourself.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, that was a workout- Anyway, thank y'all for reading! I hope you liked this little work of mine! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, I want to know what you guys think about this story after all! Also, once again, I apologize for things being OOC in any way, I really tried my best to make it all similar to how it is in the game;; </p><p>Once again, a huge thank you to @csili_23 for helping me out with the storyline! I had a lot of fun making it a reality and I hope everything is well for everyone!</p><p>REMINDER: If you have any suggestions for these two, write them down in the comments below for me to check out and choose from! Thank you for reading my works!</p><p>EDIT!!: Guys, I have a question! What would you think about an A/B/O fanfiction? It would feature more instinct-based issues and, because I don't fancy kids (not at all, actually), I would make it an AU where pregnancy isn't a thing- So basically, it would just be the usual A/B/O shenanigans without the 'men getting pregnant' part. For example, if I made Zag be an Omega, even if he like, gets knotted and all that, he won't have any 'pups' or whatever- Ugh, hard to explain, but I want to know what you think about it! Would you like to see that from me? And in what way? With Than being the Alpha or the other way around? Please take the time to let me know if you have read this far!! It's important for me to decide my next work! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>